Talk:Naomi Misora
Question about Naomi's death When Light is writing down her fake name, he already also writes down the details of her death, which is shown. It's in japanese, so is there a translation of what it specifically states? It's just written off as suicide in the following episodes and by this wiki (and other sources) but there are severals things mentioned about her death that I'm curious about, such as how her suicide is described as being done in a way so the body is not found. When Light writes down Naomi Misora's (fake) name, he writes the following as her cause of death: Thinks of the best way to commit suicide that won't bother others, and will make it so her body isn't discovered. Thinks of nothing but suicide, carries out her plan, and dies within 48 hours. 13:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Just added something I noticed in the first opening, a small detail. :3 If you guys think Pietà is too much unrelated, we can delete it, anyways. Nokeeo 01:40, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Alternate birthday? I'm reading Death Note: Another Note, and on page 125 the text reads, "It was a silver watch. A present on her birthday this year, February 14th, again from Raye Penber." In How to Read 13, however, her birthday is said to be February 11th. I'm wondering if this passage in Another Note should be interpreted as her having a different day of birth in that book, or that she celebrated her birthday three days late. After all, Another Note and it's dates were cited in'' How to Read 13'', suggesting that it is canon. Any opinions? StillAlive (talk) 01:17, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Question about Naomi in Death Note: Another Note does another note fanservice to l x naomi? i heard he tried to hug her but she slapped him and he fell off the stairs... is that right? i also heard that l was beyond birthday all along,... which means the slapped one is beyond birthday and bb liked naomi, not l, which i HOPE. 19:57, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :It would depend on your definition of fanservice. I don't understand the rest of your question, so I can't answer that. :StillAlive (talk) 20:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) everything about fanboying is count fanservice i think. and why you didn't understand, it's what i didn't understand. 20:59, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :The way you worded your question is confusing. :StillAlive (talk) 21:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Thinking about suicide? I went on another page in this Wiki and it said according to the Death Note rules, the actions written in the notebook can be carried out only if it's physically possible and reasonable for the human to carry out. So it is uncanny to me that Naomi can be in such state to think about suicide. Yeah, she missed her fiance, but as an agent she is smart enough to have logic that suicide is not the neccessary solution and she is still focused on finding Kira. How did Light make her commit suicide? L even noted that she has strong emotional strength. Raitayamaix (talk) 23:08, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :According to the rules, "all humans are thought to possess the possibility to commit suicide. It is, therefore, not something unbelievable to think of." So anyone can be made to commit suicide, regardless of emotional strength or state of mind. -- KylaraE (talk) 04:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC)